


Just let go

by chaos_monkey



Category: British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, The Amazing Devil (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, First Time Kink, Gen, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo Kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Joey really, really wants to wet himself.He manages it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Just let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of that TAD photo of a certain someone wet and fully clothed in the fucking _bathtub_ (cropped image of that is embedded in the end note), as though that wouldn't immediately send my kinkbrain terrible places, and then slippery_soak went and encouraged me again and this happened.
> 
> I'm so going to hell for this. You're all welcome to join me.

Joey groaned, leaning heavily against his kitchen counter, biting his lip and clenching his trembling thighs tightly together against the fresh wave of need that washed through him. He was absolutely certain he had never, _never_ had to pee this badly in his entire. Fucking. Life. 

He’d gone once today, when he first got up, but he’d been holding it all morning and most of the afternoon since then, drinking water steadily the whole time and he was so fucking full now he thought he might actually just burst soon. But this was the very first time he’d ever actually _tried_ to wet himself, and it was proving to be, well… not quite as easy as porn made it out to be. He’d already hurried to the bathroom three times, full of nervous excitement and sure he was desperate enough to let the floodgates open; but between a lifetime of training to _not_ piss yourself, and the fact that the very idea of letting go fully clothed made him instantly horny, he hadn’t been able to relax enough to actually _do_ it yet. 

Another hot pang wracked his body and Joey’s breath hitched in what was very nearly a sob. Jamming a hand between his legs to grip his cock loosely through his lightweight jeans, he closed his eyes, tried to forget he was standing fully clothed in the middle of his kitchen, and— 

“—oh, oh _fuck._ ”

The hissed curse came out in a shocked gasp and Joey’s eyes flew open again as a brief but unmistakable spurt of heat soaked into his boxers, the sudden rush of adrenaline leaving him dizzy and breathless. He couldn’t help whimpering as his body unconsciously cut off the flow on him, almost as soon as it had started; leaving the throbbing need in his distended bladder feeling even more urgent than before. 

He hadn’t managed to let out enough for his jeans to feel even the slightest bit damp under his hand, but he could still feel the warm wetness at the tip of his cock. Whining in the back of his throat, he squeezed himself a little tighter with a shudder at how unbelievably fucking _good_ it felt. Enough to make him get just a little hard despite the insistently burning need thrumming through his core. 

Sensitive and shaky and feeling almost overstimulated already, he finally pushed himself upright with another groan. He headed for the bathroom again, still holding himself with one hand, his breath coming fast and shallow at the prospect of relief from the pressure in his midsection. No fucking way was he _not_ going to piss this time. 

Closing the door behind him, partly out of habit and partly in an attempt to trick his brain into thinking he was just going to the bathroom like he normally would, Joey paused, fidgeting and squeezing himself for relief again with a whimpered moan. He _could_ just stand in the middle of the room and try to go like that, but… he’d been holding so long he wasn’t sure he wanted to know just how much of a mess it would make on the floor. And for some reason, he’d got it in his head earlier that he really, really wanted to leave his boots on to know how it felt to piss himself truly fully clothed, as if he’d had a real accident— and that thought alone made him whimper again and got his prick stiffening up even further in his hand— but at the same time he didn’t _actually_ want to ruin the damn leather. 

_Bathtub._

Kicking the bathmat out of the way and shoving the shower curtain to one side, he finally let go of his half hard cock to perch awkwardly on the side of the tub with his feet on the floor and his arse sticking out over the tub itself. He drew a long, steadying breath, relaxed his taut muscles, and— 

And fucking _nothing._ Again. 

“Fucking god _damn it,_ why—” Joey cut off in a whimper of sheer frustration, tears pricking at his eyes as he shifted, thighs twitching, half bouncing and half shaking. He was so full his entire lower belly felt like a swollen, lead weight, his normally comfortable waistband cutting painfully into his stomach. He needed to pee so badly it _hurt,_ and his stupid body was just flat out refusing to let go. 

Well he bloody well wasn’t going to give up now. 

Knee still jiggling, he leaned over with a pained grunt to turn on the water. As soon as it had heated up to a comfortable warmth, he turned the knob to send it from the tap up to the showerhead. 

He jerked, startled by the briefly cold water hitting his flushed skin— and at the mild shock, an involuntary jet of hot urine spurted from his cock and seeped into his boxers. 

“ _Hng—_ f- _fuck—_ ”

Once again, it cut off almost immediately, but the pressure was even worse than before after a second, fleeting outlet. Panting, his bladder throbbing in time with his racing heartbeat, he shifted quickly sideways out of the direct spray of the shower, not wanting to get totally drenched by just plain water. But it helped, like he’d hoped; the feeling of slightly wet hair and his damp shirt clinging to his skin, combined with the soft sound of the water spray hitting the tub… 

Joey leaned back and closed his eyes, bracing both hands on the back edge of the tub with his shoulders and upper back resting against the wall. He was still being misted by errant droplets of water, the steam was warming up the air in sharp contrast to the cold tiles behind him, and the semi-reclined position was putting a light pressure on his heavy bladder that felt absolutely exquisite. 

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, consciously relaxing his clenched abs as he did, he tilted his hips forward ever so slightly to increase that delicious stretch across his stomach. A low, shaky moan slipped past his lips as the burning pleasure-pain in his lower belly started spreading, inching lower and lower through his groin, welling up hot and urgent behind his cock. Hardly daring to breathe, not wanting to break the spell he’d finally managed of being half-convinced he was just taking a normal shower and half extremely aware that he could feel his jeans against his legs and the already piss-damp fabric of his tight boxers clinging to his cock, he spread his knees wider and coaxed his body into relaxing even more. 

Shoulders and thighs, back and stomach, bit by bit, his muscles loosened while the hot tingling feeling spread out from his core into his limbs with every slow, deep breath; and he was close now, he was so close, but he couldn’t think about that, he just had to _relax_ and— 

A trickle of heat leaked from the tip of his cock, and _this_ time; this time it didn’t stop. 

Joey whined softly, trembling, holding onto that mental balancing act, desperately willing his body not to _fucking stop again_ while also trying not to actually think about it. He could feel the weak stream running down his cock, tickling over his balls before soaking into the back of his boxers, wet warmth spreading out excruciatingly slowly over his arse— and then it was finally starting to come a little faster, he could feel the wet patch on the front of his jeans growing enough to start seeping across the tops of his thighs— 

And with that, his body seemed to finally get the message. 

Joey’s eyes flew open and he gasped at the dizzying, full-body rush that flashed through him from head to toe as his bladder abruptly let go completely. He could _feel_ his entire aching midsection relaxing, pent-up tension finally giving way all at once; piss gushing out of him harder and harder and _harder_ until he could actually hear the hissing sound of liquid spraying hard against the inside of his boxers. 

His head spinning from the near-orgasmic release, he shifted, getting one foot up on the edge of the tub to open his legs wider. The movement dragged the wet material of his boxers across the head of his oversensitized cock and his hips bucked up in an involuntary thrust, tearing another gasping moan from his throat. 

Panting for breath, he stared down at himself, watching in rapt fascination as heat flooded his crotch and the wet patch bloomed bigger and bigger, the wine red denim rapidly darkening further with the piss that was spilling down his thighs and balls and completely soaking the seat of his jeans. It felt _so fucking good,_ he was nearly crying, sobbing from sheer pleasure and relief, all that pent-up pressure rushing out of him in an uncontrollable torrent, and— 

Joey shuddered as the conscious realization sent an abrupt flare of arousal through him, leaving him light-headed and moaning helplessly in little needy gasps. He was pissing, in his clothes; he was fucking _wetting himself_ on purpose, and it was one of the best things he had ever felt. Even with the shower running, he was peeing so hard that he could hear it splashing down onto the hard tub below him as the back of his jeans got too saturated to hold anymore. He could feel the wet heat soaking up into his shirt and spreading slowly out along his thighs as well; and he squirmed with a long, high whimper, the drenched denim stretched tight over his crotch rubbing lightly over his cockhead. 

He managed to stay braced on one arm well enough to drop a hand down and grab himself, squeezing his still-pissing cock as much as he could through his soaked clothes with a shaky groan. His hips wouldn’t stop _moving,_ shifting and twitching, bucking back and forth in little squirming half-thrusts until he was writhing slowly with little mewling whines and moans falling from his lips, rubbing himself through his wet jeans while he pissed. 

It just kept _going,_ rushing out of him in a seemingly endless torrent of bliss; and by the time the flow started to slacken off a little, his arm was shaking so badly under him he thought it might give out if he stayed braced over the tub like this any longer. Dropping his leg, he shakily levered himself upright, awkwardly sliding over the edge of the tub to kneel on the bathroom floor instead and remembering just in time not to sit back on his heels and soak his boots anyway. 

Hot piss was still spilling down his thighs, quickly soaking any remaining dry patches of his jeans and pooling onto the tile floor as he knelt there, trembling and twitching. His whole body felt shaky and floaty, the stream slowing but still not stopping as his overtaxed bladder finished emptying itself into his clothes and all over the floor. 

With a shivering groan, Joey slipped one hand under the hem of his wet shirt, gently running the flat of his palm over his wonderfully aching belly while he reached down to grip his cock through his jeans again with the other. He was getting harder and harder as he finished peeing, almost unbearably turned on by the sheer thrill of what he’d just done and the feeling of being thoroughly drenched in his own warm piss. Spreading his knees a little wider, he started rocking his hips back and forth with a moan, shallow thrusts to grind himself into his own hand while he looked down at the mess he’d made; at the puddle on the floor and at the shape of his stiffening cock, pressing out against the soaked denim of his jeans and still leaking intermittent, hot trickles under his fingers. 

He couldn’t get much of a grip on himself like this, with the wet fabric pulled taut over his erection, but he was so bloody horny now that it didn’t even matter. Still rubbing carefully at his tender, blessedly deflated lower belly, Joey tilted his head back with a low groan as he rutted harder and faster against his palm, breath already coming in short, sharp pants and moans. The wet friction was almost too much against his over-sensitive cock, his soaked jeans clinging to his skin and pulling at his thighs with every thrust of his hips. He let his eyes flutter shut, imagining he wasn’t in his bathroom; he was… he was kneeling on the stairs up to his flat because he’d pushed it too far, he hadn’t quite made it home in time and he’d started wetting himself in the fucking street and had finally collapsed to his knees with a groan halfway up the stairs while he finished, hoping desperately that nobody saw him dripping with piss three fucking feet from his front door— 

Joey stiffened and jerked as the tension coiling behind his throbbing cock tightened and _snapped._ He came into his soaked pants with hoarse, gasping cries, slick heat spurting out around his wet cockhead, thick and sticky in comparison to the urine that had been flooding his crotch only moments before. He finally shoved his hand down his pants, desperate to _feel_ it all, whimpering again and quivering as his fingers brushed over his cock, wet and sticky and unbearably sensitive. 

He squeezed himself anyway, dropping his other hand down to the floor before his shaking legs could give way completely and looking down under himself with a gasp while he gently stroked his wet cock. The final pulse or two of come oozed out over his fingers, and he kept his hand wrapped around his prick, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees with a little humming moan of pleasure while his hips kept thrusting slowly. 

Sure enough, he still had a little bit left in him, and his exhausted bladder held no resistance as he pushed a few more squirts of piss out, straight into his dripping wet boxers. He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock while he did, shuddering again at the brief spray of liquid heat against his bare skin. 

Gloriously, blissfully empty, Joey finally collapsed into a wet sticky heap on the floor, rolling onto his back to stare up at the bathroom ceiling with a grin and a long, shaky, supremely contended sigh. 

He was _definitely_ going to be doing that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (obviously the image isn't mine, B&W version is on the amazing devil's [website](https://theamazingdevil.com/) and the full colour version came from a google search, source link [here](https://studiosol-a.akamaihd.net/letras/500x500/fotos/c/c/9/a/cc9a395e5c4d19e9c591c6afc5312958.jpg).)  
> (Also, this is 100% fiction, in no way do I pretend to know anything about what he's like in actual real life)


End file.
